Happy Memories
by Caya.Reddekar
Summary: This story takes place in a time before Smaug. In a time where Erebor was a place full of life, full of joy. A time where a young Thorin, not yet known as Oakenshield, dared to dream of a happy future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit. I don't earn money with this.**

General information regarding the story:

In this story the average lifespan of a dwarf is around 380 years.

From the site " Comparative Ages of Dwarves and Men by Lisa Williams"

I took the following formula and modified the second one.

(D = dwarf age, H = human age)

up to and including 40(dwarf years)

D = H*2

starting from 40

D = 6.8*H - 96

* * *

The story takes place in the year 2770 and Moria is still a kingdom.

Thorin : born 2730 TA

(40/20 years old)

Gwyn(OC) : born 2733 TA

(37/18 years old)

Baldur(OC) : born 2717 TA

(53/22 years old)

Smaug's attack : originally 2770 TA

in this story later


	2. Chapter 2

King Bor's chambers

"You did WHAT?"

"How I have already told you: King Thror and I think a marriage between you, my daughter Gwynyver Princess of Moria, and Thorin, son of Thrain, Thror's heir, will be a great opportunity to unite Moria and Erebor, the two greatest dwarven kingdoms of Midd- "

" And has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to marry him?!"

King Bor, a sturdy dwarf with fire red hair that is streaked with grey from the years he has lived, looked upon his daughter with kind eyes and said in a soft voice " Yes it actually has, sweetheart. You forget, you are my daughter and I have raised you. Which is why I told Thror that if you truly object to this match it would not happen."

Suddenly the ornated doors to the chambers burst open and a young dwarf with hair and beard as red as the king's stormed into the room.

"By Mahal, why were you screaming sister dear?"

"Well Baldur", Gwyn replied, "father has decided to finally tell me that he wishes to marry me off. And I can already tell you that this wont happen because Thorin and I will not like each other!"

"I am sure that Thorin will be enchanted by your beautiful big blue eyes and your dark red hair that is -"

"Very funny brother but you are missing the most important detail: I am only half dwarf, my mother was half human half elf. And until now almost everyone seems to have a problem with this. They only tolerate me because father is the King. I don't think Thorin will be any different." And if you listen closely you would hear her voice almost breaking in the end. Which may be why King Bor walked from where he was standing to Gwyn and hugged her.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You know your brother and I love you and Thror does not see your heritage as a problem. I'm pretty sure Thorin will see it the same."

"I love you too father" she said in a small voice while hugging him back.

"I know. Now you and you too Baldur should start packing your things. We were invited by Thror to spend the Yule Festivities in Erebor.

During this month you can see if Thorin is to your liking. Anyhow I have to leave know. State-business is calling." Bor started to leave the chambers. After reaching the doorway he said "Oh, and we will leave in two days so make sure you will be ready by then."

"Yes father" both Baldur and Gwyn said in unisono shortly before the doors closed.

"So... You and Thorin?"

"Please don't let us further discuss this Baldur. And by the way, did you not promise to give me sword-fighting lessons today?" Gwyn said while walking towards the door.

"Are you sure you want to get beaten up again little sister?"

"Stop teasing me and come."

"As the princess commands." And with a smirk on both their faces they left the chambers.

* * *

Later that day

A bruised and battered Gwyn entered her chambers and throws herself on her big four poster bed, not noticing the maid sitting in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace.

"Do you need anything My lady?"

"By Mahal!" Gwyn said almost jumping out of the bed "A little warning next time would be really appreciated Giva and don't call me My lady. We are friends after all." Gwyn stood up from the bed and made her way towards a beautifully crafted door.

"I see you have less bruises compared to last week. You must be getting better" Giva said with a little smirk.

"Truth be told I actually am. I even managed to land a few hits of my own." Opening the door one could see a marble bathroom with a huge bathtub as the center, already filled with steaming water.

"Thanks for preparing the bath."

"Hot baths work wonders on bruises and you always have some after the training. And after all, it is my job."

"So have you heard the latest news?" Gwyn asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Giva stated innocently.

"Come on Giva."

"All right. So... is it true? Are you really going to marry Thorin?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'Maybe'? I thought you were engaged?"

"It is only a proposition. Father made it clear that it is up to me to decide if I marry him. And at the moment I'm rather declined."

"But why? If you marry him you will eventually become Queen of Erebor."

"You know I do not care about titles and I am not particularly fond of marrying someone I don't know.

Still we will be spending the Yule Festivities in Erebor. Which is why I need you to prepare my trunk."

"I'll immediately get to work." Giva stood up and started selecting clothes.

"Will you be accompanying me?" Gwyn asked.

"I can't. Mother will be having the baby any time know."

"Oh right. I will go and take the bath before it gets cold." With this she closed the door.

After shedding her clothes she stepped into the still warm water, sighing at the feeling of it washing over her. Blocking out the noises made by Giva in the next room Gwyn tried to relax and eventually sleep got her after this eventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

On the road to Erebor

Gwyn was looking outside the carriage window. The passing landscape with its snow covered fields though beautiful doing nothing against her being bored. Ignoring both her snoring brother and father she thought about her current situation. Other woman would probably be overly exited and anxious about meeting their future husband but, considering the fact that Gwyn herself will be the one to decide whether she'll marry him or not, she was not. In her mind the decision was already set. She would not marry him. Now she only hoped that the trip to Erebor will turn out to be more fun than this dull carriage ride. They have already been travelling for nearly two weeks and one could start seeing the beginnings of Mirkwood, the great forest inhabited by King Thranduil and his people, whose trees still have leaves despite the approaching winter. The caravan of dwarves will eventually have to pass through it on the Elven road, the only save way. Gwyn hopes that they will reach the road soon for then it will not be more then a week to Erebor and she can finally get out of this carriage.

In Dale

After passing through Mirkwood without any major events occurring and taking the road encompassing Esgaroth the dwarves of Moria arrived at the gates of Dale, the flourishing city located before the doors of Erebor. There a company of dwarves carrying the banners of Erebor awaited them. Behind them many people, of the race of men as well as dwarves, gathered despite the cold, trying to catch a glimpse of the royal family of Moria. The carriages came to a stop and Bor stepped out of the biggest coach.

"It is an honour to welcome you and your family to Dale and Erebor King Bor of Moria!" greeted the only dwarf without armour from the delegation while bowing. The rest of the company and the bystanders followed suite.

"It is a pleasure to be here" Bor responded.

"I am Minister Konro. I will accompany you to the best inn of Dale where you will be able to refresh yourselves and then we will enter Erebor where King Thror will welcome you personally."

"Thank you General. Lead the way. I will follow in my carriage."

"As you wish." Konro bowed again to the King. Directed at his men he commanded "Clear the way to the 'Golden Inn' guards."

At this Bor reentered the carriage in which Gwyn was still sleeping. Her head was resting on Baldur's shoulder who was also taking a nap. While entering Bor looked at his children, sleeping peacefully and was reminded of when they were still little dwarflings. This caused a small smile to appear on his face. After finally closing the door the carriage started to move, following General Konro and his company through the city. Even though the sight of his children being so serene caused him great happiness Bor woke them up.

"Wha.. What is going on?" Baldur asked dozyly.

"Have we already arrived father?" Gwyn tried to stifle a yawn.

"We are currently heading towards an inn where we can make ourselves presentable and later on we will go into Erebor where we will meet Thror and his family. And I do hope that you will try to get along with Thorin my dear. After all I still hope that you two will get married one day."

"Do we really have to discuss this topic again father?" Gwyn said exasperated. "I won't marry him."

"At least try to like him. If not for the benefit of Moria then at least to make an old dwarf happy."

"Come on little sister. Give it a chance." The know more or less awoken Baldur added.

"Alright I'll try but please don't let us keep speaking about it."

Shortly after they passed through gates with the words 'The Golden Inn' elaborated in them and entered an inner courtyard. The two Erebor dwarves who were the last to enter closed the gates. Konro stepped to the King's coach, informing the King of their arrival and then stepped back. First Bor stepped out, then Baldur and already the crowed of people standing behind the gates was pushing each other to get a better look. Then Gwyn exited the carriage and the whispers grew louder. Even the guards looked a little bit astonished but recovered soon enough to not be noticed. Unfortunately the onlookers were not so discreet. It was not hard to distinguish sentences like "Why does she have no beard?", "They really want to put an elf on the throne of Erebor?!" and other irritating comments from the whispers. Outwardly not bothered by them Gwyn stepped to where her brother and father were waiting.

"I am honoured to welcome you too Prince Baldur and Princess Gwynyver. I am General Konro. The inn and its staff is completely at your disposal. A meal has already been prepared for you and if you wish it can be served in your chambers. As soon as you are ready we will leave for Erebor. My men and I will await your orders here in the courtyard."

"An honour to meet you General." booth siblings said.

"Thank you for escorting us General Konro. My family and I will gladly accept your offer and dine in our chambers."

"As you wish your Highness. Please just follow Madame Dara here. She is the inn keeper and will show you to your rooms."

Madame Dara, a short human woman little older than fifty, stood next to the door leading into the inn.

"It is an honour to have you as our guests your Majesties. I have prepared the best rooms for you and hope they are to your liking. I will show you to them if you wish."

"We would very much like to be escorted to our rooms and judging by the beautiful exterior I am sure the rooms are going to be beautiful as well" Gwyn responded.

"Thank you Princess. Just follow me." With this they entered the inn.


	4. Chapter 4

Some weeks ago in Erebor

Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror can be found in the training grounds practicing with his friend Dwalin, son of Fundin. A sword and two axes repeatedly clashed against each other. Dwalin aimed his ax, Keeper, at Thorin's head, who dodged it by ducking and rolling. He stood swiftly and attacked Dwalin with his sword. He than countered Thorin's blow and pushed him. While taking a step back Thorin stopped Dwalin's ax that was swung at his head. With this he left his lower body exposed. Dwalin saw this and swiftly hooked his ax behind Thorin's legs and pulled it out from under him. This caused the Dwarf Prince to land flat on his back. Towering over him Dwalin held his ax to his throat.

"Ha! Ya didn't see Grasper grasping yer legs, did ya?" Dwalin said and started laughing.

"That, my friend, was a terrible joke" Thorin replied with a smirk.

"Come. Get up" Dwalin stretched out his hand.

Thorin took his hand and was pulled up. "Thank you."

"What do ya say, another round?"

"With pleasure."

They started to take their position when a servant arrived. He bowed before the Prince.

"My Lord. Your father wishes to speak to you."

"When and where?"

"You are to meet him in the King's chambers immediately."

"Well, this means we will have to postpone the fight, Dwalin."

"Yeah. Go and see what yer father wants. See ya later."

With this Thorin left the training grounds. The way to his grandfather's rooms was quite long. This was nothing uncommon considering the massive size of Erebor. It often took a long time to go from one place to another. On his way the Prince wondered why they wanted to speak to him. _'Probably just some state business. Father_ does _want me to learn more about it. I even understand why but it is truly boring. Hopefully it won't take long and I can continue training with Dwalin. I have to win a fight otherwise the drinks tonight will be on me and with the amount of beer that Dwalin drinks I'll be bankrupt by the morning.'_ After a while he reached the doors to Thror's chambers, which were guarded by two soldiers of the King's Guard. After Thorin greeted them they opened the doors to let him in and after he entered they closed them behind him. The rooms were divided in three sections: one bathroom and one bedroom that could each be reached through a door and the room in which Thorin was standing. Its walls where lined with bookshelves filled with all kinds of tones and rolls. On one side there were some polstered chairs and a sofa scattered around an illuminated the Kingdom of Erebor being in a mountain there were no windows but candles and a beautiful chandelier did a good job replacing them. In the middle of the rooms stood a grand wood desk covered with perfectly carved runes. Around it Thror and his son Thrain were sitting.

"Ah son, there you are. Come, seat yourself", Thrain said while motioning towards the empty chair that was next to him and opposite of Thror.

"Father, grandfather", he nodded to them and seated himself, "You called..."

"Yes. We have something to tell you. You do know of King Bor's daughter, right?" Waiting for an answer Thror looked at Thorin.

"Gwynyver, that's her name, isn't it? And if I recall correctly she is a quarter elf and a quarter human."

"You are correct. And she is three years younger than you", Thrain added.

"Well Bor, your father and I have been thinking about a possible marriage between the two of you."

"Does this mean that I don't have to marry Karia?" said Thorin enthusiastically.

"Son! Show some respect."

"Excuse me father."

"Anyway", Thror gained again the attention of the others, " does this mean that you are not opposed to this match?"

"Without being disrespectful, she will probably be more tolerable than Karia. When will I meet her?"

"Good that you already think about that. She and her family will..."

Some time later

Thorin left the chambers after discussing some more details and headed to his rooms. Still neither his grandfather nor father told him about the importance of Gwyn's choice. In Thorin's mind he would almost surely marry her. _'Well, that was unexpected. Never thought I would get out of this engagement to Karia so easy. Thankfully I don't have to break her this news. I pity the dwarf who will be burdened with this task. I will have to tell Dwalin later.'_

He then reached his rooms that were in the same wing as the King's and also guarded by two dwarves of the King's Guard. He greeted them like the ones before and then entered. His rooms had a similar design as his grandfathers, the colours were the only real difference. Where his grandfathers were a mix between green, blue and gold his were mostly blue with some silver. Deciding to spend the time until the meeting with Dwalin with continuing the book his father gave him he picked the sofa before the crackling fireplace and started where he last stopped. After having read a few pages he heard a commotion before the doors. Trying to find out what was happening he stood up and walked towards the sound. It sounded as if someone was fighting. Alerted Thorin's hand wandered to where his dagger was hidden. Suddenly the doors burst open and a dwarf woman threw herself at Thorin.

"Thorin, my love! Wh..Why are they doing this to us?!" She sobbed in his chest.

"Please let me go Karia." A startled Thorin tried to pry her hands from him, to no avail. Looking at the guards that entered after Karia he mouthed the words 'Help me'. To his misfortune the guards only gave him a sorry look and left his rooms so he refocused his attention at the sobbing dwarf.

"Karia, please, your hugging me a little tight..."

"Have..Have they al-already told you?"

"Well... yes."

"Well yes? WELL YES?! THIS IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT?!"

"Calm down Karia, calm down."

"CALM DOWN! Ha! How COULD I calm down? They want to separate us. US! And on top of that they want you to marry that-that _half-breed_!" Her face twisted into a sneer at this comment.

"KARIA!" Thorin's voice boomed and made the addressed flinch.

"Do NOT speak of her like this. She is a Princess and will be your future queen."

Looking at Thorin with disbelief she asked "Why do you defend her? She is standing between us!"

"For the love of Mahal! There is no us, Karia!"

"No US?! How can you say such a thing? They are getting into your head."

"What?"

"You will see. I will make everything right again. Just look." As fast as she entered she left. On her way out she almost bumped into Dwalin who was on his way to Thorin.

"By Durin's beard, what was that?"

"Forget the training. I need a drink. Come, then I will tell you." The exasperated Prince and his friend made their way to the nearest tavern.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gates of Erebor

The dwarves of Moria finally arrived at the gates of Erebor. As it is fitting for a king and his family they planed to enter while still in their carriages. Gwyn looked out of the window. And the sight almost took her breath away. Regarding the rest of the exterior of the Lonely Mountain this was the only part that showed obvious traces of the dwarves that inhabit it. On both sides of this area are two huge statues of dwarves each holding an ax, seemingly ready to come to life and protect the entrance of their home. The gates themselves were located in the middle and could only be reached over a bridge. Over them were high walls with a passage to walk on and even higher some windows. And all carved in the geometrical way that is typical for dwarves. Still this construct that could already be seen from miles away was not the reason for Gwyn's amazement. The real reason were the colours. It all consisted of a marble as green as the darkest emeralds. And the fine gold veins almost made it look alive and regal. All of this was quite new for the Princess whose home mostly consisted of grey stone or the white silver shine of mithril.

"Wait until we are inside." Bor remarked after having seen how his daughter was watching the Front Gates. With a little smile she acknowledged her father's statement and kept looking outside.

"Well, she may not like her fiancee but she sure likes his home." Baldur added.

An exasperated sigh left her lips at her brother's comment. Still she couldn't deny that she really liked Erebor so far.

In Erebor at the same time

Thorin was finishing to get dressed before a mirror in his chambers. His brother Frerin, younger by 5 years, was sitting on Thorin's bed and waiting for him to finish.

"You know, it could have been a lot faster if you had let the servant help you."

"Unlike you I am no child, Frerin. I can dress myself."

"Still -"

"I have no desire to argue with you know. So let it be." _'I have other, more important things in my mind right now'_ Thorin thought to himself. This important thing of course was a certain princess that should arrive at any moment. A knock at the door yanked him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" He ordered and through the door came Dis, the youngest of the siblings.

"Thorin, Frerin what are you still doing here? Father and grandfather are waiting for you."

"We would be already there if not for Thorin's wish to dress himself."

"Shut it Frerin."

"I actually don't really care why. Just come or we will be late."

"Yes wait a second. I'm almost done." Straitening the last crease Thorin was satisfied enough with his outfit.

"So I'm ready. Let's go."

"Finally!" Frerin commented and stood up from the bed.

Ignoring his brother's remark Thorin went to the doors and hold them open for his sister and brother to pass.

The siblings made their way towards the throne room where King Bor and his family would be welcomed. Fortunately for them the throne room was only a few minutes away because the chambers of the Royal family were wisely build near it. The walk was spend in silence, both Dis and Frerin noticing that their brother was in no mood to talk. After arriving the saw that their grandfather was already seated on his throne. On his left side stood Thrain who gave his children a stern look regarding their tardiness. Trying to avoid his eyes the youngest members of the House of Durin took their respective places, Frerin and Dis standing next to their father and Thorin stood directly on the right side of the throne. Next to the family on both sides stood important councilmen and rich or highborn Dwarves. Among them also Balin and Dwalin, the grandchildren of Thror's cousin.

"Good that you made it in time lad. We would not want you to miss the first meeting with your fiancee now, would we?"

"Of course not grandfather." After apologizing with a little bow Thorin shot a warning look at his friend Dwalin who was two dwarves on his right and had snickered at the King's words. He in return tried to look completely innocent.

With an "I thought so" Bor regained his grandson's attention. At the same time the herald stepped into the hall. After having gained the attention of the King he announced with a booming voice: "Bor King of Moria, his son Prince Baldur and the Princess Gwynyver!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Bor King of Moria, his son Prince Baldur and the Princess Gwynyver!"

At once every conversation that was led stopped and everyone took a straight and calm posture. Thorin almost not capable to hold still because of his excitement. Now he would meet the person he would spend his life with. And contrary to Karia's case there would be no breaking the engagement. It would just be a too great offense for either King. He was not able to continue his thoughts for now King Bor entered. He was a dwarf of average height but his hair was as red as fire, streaked with some grey. Next to him went his son, Baldur, who looked like a younger, taller version of his father. But Thorin's attention was captured by the one walking behind them. She was like nothing he'd ever seen before. She was tall for a dwarf but not as tall as he or Dwalin, who counted as some of the tallest dwarves in Middle Earth. Her figure clad in a midnight blue dress was thinner than the one of an average dwarf woman but still curvy in the right places. Looking up he saw that her ears were slightly pointy. This did actually not bother him. He already knew about her heritage and sees no problem in it. Her hair was loose except for a few braids and of a dark red colour. It looked smooth as silk and he felt the urge to run his hands through it. But what truly mesmerized him was her face, from the lacking of the usual beard to her slightly full lips and her beautiful dark blue eyes. Her eyes that were pointed directly at him, observing. When they finally found his he could not help but smile at her.

* * *

Outside the throne room

Gwyn was standing behind her father and brother. They had decided to enter in this formation and were now waiting for the herald to announce them. She was nervous. Even though she did not plan to stay in Erebor she wanted to make a good impression on the royal family. _'Take a deep breath'_ she tried to calm herself.

"Bor King of Moria, his son Prince Baldur and the Princess Gwynyver!" They could hear the herald say.

"That's our cue lads." Bor said and started to enter with Baldur. She followed suit and soon they found themselves on a bridge without railing, luckily dwarves don't fear heights, that led directly to the throne. It was carved out of a piece of the mountain that came down from the ceiling and on it sat King Thror. He was already considered old, his hair and beard both completely grey. But Gwyn's attention was not long on him for next to him stood his grandson Prince Thorin. He was tall, taller than any dwarf she has ever seen. He wore a tunic that unintentionally matched her dress in colour and on top of it a thin black fur coat. His hair was loose except for two braids, one on either side, and his beard was braided into one braid that only reached his collarbone. Both hair and beard were black. Looking up his face she noticed that he was looking at her ears. Doubts clasped themselves around her heart. She had intended for her ears to show but was now not so sure if it was a good idea. To distract herself she took a closer look at his eyes and noticed that they were of an ice blue. And he was gazing right into her eyes. Already preparing for the disgusted look that usually follows after dwarves see her ears she was surprised to see him smiling at her. Involuntarily she smiled back at him.

"Bor." King Thror said and Gwyn as well as Thorin paid again attention to their surroundings. Without them noticing Gwyn and her family had reached the throne and everyone except the two royal families was bowing.

"Thror." Bor answered. The now standing Thror and Bor walked towards each other. When they reached each other they embraced the other King.

"Tell me, Bor, my friend, how are you?"

"I am fine, and you?"

"Yes I'm good. Come. You remember Thrain, my son?" Thror pointed at Thrain who was now standing next to him.

"Of course I do" Bor replied and shock hands with Thrain.

"And this are my grandchildren, Dis, Frerin and finally Thorin." They all did a little bow or curtsy in Dis' case.

"And this is my heir, Baldur, and my lovely daughter Gwynyver." They both mimicked the actions of the younger Durins.

When the introductions were finished the other dwarves rose again and Thror said: "Now Balin here", he pointed at the dwarf that was next to Thorin, "will show your men where they can put everything and where their quarters will be. Thorin, Thrain and I will show you and your family where you will stay for this month. Come follow me." Thror and Bor lead the way with Baldur and Thrain following close behind. This left Thorin and Gwyn to walk next to each other at the end of the little procession. Following his good upbringing Thorin offered his arm to Gwyn who took it. Standing next to him Gwyn could now see that she, who was the tallest of her family was still a few inches smaller than him. Not knowing what to talk about they spend the first minutes listening to Thror who was explaining some anecdotes to Baldur and Bor.

"... and you see this corridor down there? That's where the servant's baths are. I have a funny little story to tell you about it. It involves our dear Thorin." He said and looked back at his grandson, liking that he and Gwyn were walking together. Thinking, Thorin came to the conclusion that his grandfather could only mean one story. And he certainly did not want it to be told.

"Grandfather, I think there are other, better tales you could tell."

This was the first time Gwyn heard him speak and she was pleasingly surprised at how deep and rich his voice sounded. Even when only trying to get his grandfather to change the subject. This got her interest sparked and she was curious to know what the story is about.

"I think it would be nice to hear it." She added in attempt to get Thror to speak. It did got her a somewhat angry side glance from Thorin.

"Well of course my dear. If you are so interested in it I will gladly tell it." She could feel Thorin stiffening a little under her hand. "You must know that Thorin had a nurse when he was but a little dwarfling. And said nurse would often wash him in the servant baths. One day after being bathed but still not dried and clothed, and the nurse turning her back to him for a moment, Thorin decided that it would be a great idea to run out of the baths, into the hallway and straight towards his father and grandfather who were talking some business with other dwarves!"Thrain then continued his fathers tale: "It was hilarious. We were just discussing some important things when suddenly you see this little guy running towards you, as naked as the day his was born, and his nurse behind him trying to catch him. We laughed for months about this."

With each sentence Thorin got redder and redder and seeing this in combination with hearing the story Gwyn could not help but to laugh. This only fueled his embarrassment even though he had to admit that her laugh sounded beautiful.

"I actually have a similar story about Gwyn." Bor said and Gwyn got serious in less than a second. Sensing his opportunity for revenge Thorin asked: "Which story?"

"Oh, nothing. Actually it is quite boring." It was now on Gwyn to try to change the subject.

"I think it would be _really_ nice to hear it." Thorin now used Gwyn's word against her.

Sensing what was going on and never letting an opportunity pass to irk his little sister Baldur started to retell what he must have told a hundred of times.

"It was a sunny day but the day before it had rained which turned the land before our gates into mud. Still little Gwyn here could not be stopped to go and play outside and as the responsible big brother I am I accompanied her. Once we were outside we decided to play sword fighting. We sparred for some time and she landed quite often in the mud. Anyway, at the end of the day she was covered in mud from head to toe. When it was time for supper we made our way inside and when little fourteen year old Gwyn saw our father who was speaking with some of his councilmen she immediately ran towards him. Unfortunately she tripped over the hem of her dress and landed right into one of the wealthiest dwarves of Moria. And with her being covered in mud he was then too. Luckily he took it with humor. But still, that sight made my day."

Now it was Thorin's turn to laugh at the blushing Princess. She tried to avoid looking at him but was drawn by his deep chuckle that she could not only hear but also feel from where here arm rested on his. And regarding his face she found he looked even more handsome while laughing. _'Did I just think that he looked handsome?'_ Gwyn asked herself, shocked at how fast she has taken a liking to him. Luckily she was distracted from her thoughts when Thrain stated that they had reached their guest chambers. They were suited in the same wing as the royal family's. How it seems their trunks had already been brought in and they all decided that Thror, Thrain, and Bor would go and speak of some state business, accompanied by the two Princes who are still learning for when they will become Kings. Gwyn was allowed to retreat to her room where she would be able to change into something more comfortable. Thus they went on their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

"abc" : direct speech

 _'abc'_ : thoughts

 ** _abc_** : elvish

In one of the guest rooms

The first thing Gwyn did after closing the door was kicking of her shoes. They landed with a _thump_ in the corner. _'What is even the point in wearing them? My feet feel dead afterwards and one cannot even see them under the dress. I don't understand why Giva made such a fuss when I told her I considered wearing my boots instead.'_ Now that she got rid of those torture instruments she was able to take in her surroundings. The layouts of her guest rooms were similar to her own at home. A parlor, in which she was standing, with an open door. Through that she could see the bedroom and in there would most likely be a door leading to the bathroom. Carpets covered the stone floor for which her now naked feet were grateful. There was a desk on one side of the room and of course the obligatory fireplace with a few chairs around it. Shades of green and gold were mostly used but it didn't look too pretentious. _'Even though blue would look better.'_ Turning around she noticed the bookshelf lining one of the walls. It was nothing big, only filled with a few dozen tomes. Getting closer she could read their titles. It was a mix of history books, some fiction and even one volume of elvish poetry. She ran her fingertips over the book spines, marveling at their fine structure. No matter how many books she already read or possessed, they always manage to capture her attention, let her wonder what worlds hide behind those pages. She still had a few hours until diner so she decided to spend them reading. Taking the elvish book she made her way to an armchair where she made herself comfortable and immersed into a world of nature, love and eternal starlight.

* * *

Some time and many pages later her attention was still completely claimed by the book. Thus making her miss the knock on and the following opening of the door. The dwarf entering was Dis, sister of Thorin. Upon noticing that she has not been seen yet Dis sneaked to where Gwyn was sitting.

"Ah I see that you are a lover of books."

"Wha- AH!" Startled, Gwyn wanted to stand up but got caught in her dress and landed on the floor. At the sight of Moria's princess, on the floor, struggling to get up, Dis could hardly contain her laughter.

Offering her a helping hand Dis said: "Here, let me help you."

Gladly Gwyn took the offered hand and stood up. She thanked Dis and straightened her crumbled dress while mumbling _"I should be used to this by now."_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh...nothing. It's just that my friend, Giva, she loves to sneak up on me and frighten me. Especially when I'm reading."

"Well, you do make it quite easy." Dis now noticed the book Gwyn was reading lying open on the ground. Picking it up she read the title.

" ** _'Tales of Nature'_** good choice."

"You speak Sindarin?"

"Yes. Father insisted that all his children learn as many languages as possible. He says it is always of use to know what your enemies, and friends, talk about. How did you learn it?"

"My father. He is of the same opinion as yours and started teaching us some years ago. Unsurprisingly I learned it quite fast but Baldur has still problems with it."

"I know the struggle, I only recently mastered it. Thorin was the only one of us three who did not struggle with it. Talking about Thorin, what do you think of him so far?" Dis inquired.

Thinking about it she had no idea how to answer. In the little time they have spend together thus far only a few words were exchanged. Not barely enough to get to know each other. _'But he did not seem to have a problem with my elven ears, that's good. And he does look quite good.'_ Shaking the thought away she gave the waiting Dis a vague answer: "He seems nice."

Having noticed the time Gwyn took with the answer Dis inquired: "Only nice? Well...I guess it's better than nothing to find your future husband nice."

"I don't think it will come to that."

"Come to what?" Dis asked confused.

"To me marrying your brother, of course."

"What?!" Dis was completely shocked "But I thought the engagement was set."

"No it isn't. I can always decide to end this engagement. Father assured me of this and King Thror has also agreed with it."

"He didn't tell us of such an agreement. "

"Strange..."

"So your father really leaves the choice to you?"

"Yes he does."

"That is...admirable, that he leaves you that much freedom. Still, why do you think father didn't...oh no!"

"Is something wrong?" Gwyn was getting worried by the more and more panicked Dis.

"I totally forgot. Father is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to get you. Diner is ready and we are late."

"Then come." Gwyn took her shoes and put them on. "And...is it possible that you tell no one what we talked about, please?"

"Of course but now let us go."

* * *

Dining Hall

While the two princesses were talking, Thorin was sitting at the dinner table, fiddling with one of his rings. Balin and Dwalin, who were to dine with the two royal families kept him company. Lucky for him though both of them were occupied, Dwalin drinking and Balin reading some papers, making it possible for him to think about his fiance. Reliving their first meeting he had to admit that it didn't went too bad. Yes, she did not seem overjoyed but neither was she too indifferent. And she even returned his smile with one of her own. A very striking one. _'Hopefully we will become friends and maybe even something more.'_ He knew that dwarves do not fall in love as easily as others. Which is why there were so few weddings and children among them. Many would wait for their One, the person with which they share a soul _'Though almost no one finds them.'_ or at least wait for a very strong connection. Of course the ruling houses do not have such privileges, they have to secure their line and produce heirs to the throne. Looking up from his hands he noticed Dwalin looking at him.

"Is something?" Thorin asked his friend.

"Just wondering what yer thinking about."

"His charming fiance of course." Was Balin's answer, who decided to abandon his studies for the time being and join the conversation.

"Balin is right, I'm thinking about her."

"Ah...and what exactly were you thinking of her?"

"I don't think Thorin is in a talkative mood, little brother."

"Who are you calling little?! I am way taller than you, _shorter_ brother?"

"Taller, not older. Thus making you my little brother."

Amused by his friends having one of their common brotherly discussion Thorin chuckled. He always found their little back and forths entertaining and now they saved him from talking about some uncomfortable things. He poured himself a goblet of wine and nipped at it. He would have preferred ale but his grandfather's favorite was wine so wine was served. Shifting his attention to the door he saw his father, brother and Baldur coming in.

"I see that my eldest and the sons of Fundin are already here." Thrain's voice boomed through the room.

"Father, Baldur, Frerin." Thorin said and toasted them with his drink, followed by Balin and Dwalin who had finished their conversation. While the newly arrived took their seats Thorin asked:

"Where is the rest?"

"And when will the food be brought?" Dwalin added which brought him an exasperated look from Balin. Still Thrain took no offense by the dwarf's brusque question. By now he was used to the ways of the dwarf who grew up alongside his children and was like a brother to them.

"Thror and Bor will arrive soon and I sent Dis to get Gwynyver. And to answer your question dear Dwalin, you will have to be patient and wait until everyone has arrived."

Before Dwalin could retort something Bor and Thror joined the little group.

"Good... we are almost complete, only our two princesses are missing", Bor said followed by Thror asking: "Where exactly are they?"

"I send Dis to get Gwyn. They should be here any moment, father."

"Oh good. Then let us all take a seat and wait for them."

Following the King's words Bor and Thror took the seats on both ends of the table and after the rest had also taken their places. Thorin was involved in some trivial conversation with Baldur and Dwalin about which weapon is better: ax or sword. Only wanting to see the two trying to find arguments for their side Thorin sided with neither of them. This went on for quite a while and Thorin started to wonder where his sister and fiance were. _'Hm...it is still strange to think about my fiance without a feeling of dread following the thought.'_ When his engagement to Karia had been in discussion his only goal was to postpone the wedding for as long as possible. Luckily Gwyn came along before they were able to give Karia's father a binding answer. He really did not wish to marry Karia but her father belongs to the wealthiest dwarves who are not related to the royal family and his grandfather thought she would make a good match. And as the future king he needed to produce an heir to secure the line. Only thinking about what he would have had to do Karia a cold chill ran down his spine. _'She may have been considered good looking by most but she has such a shallow cruel personality that could not be hidden by any beauty. From what I have seen until now Gwyn seems to be nice. And she is quite pleasing to the eye. I wonder how it would be to...Ugh now is not the time for such thoughts.'_ Trying not to think about _that_ particular aspect of their marriage he tried to again pay attention to the conversation around him. Frerin and Balin were now too taking part in the discussion. Frerin was about to point out the finer points of axes when the two princesses came running through the doors. Both were panting. _'They probably ran all the way from her chambers to here.'_ Upon further inspection he saw that she was still wearing the dress from earlier. _'Strange. Even Dwalin is now wearing something else.'_

"Sorry..for the..delay..father.." Dis said between breaths.

"I got caught up in a book" Gwyn added, who had now regained her breath.

"It does not come as a surprise. As soon as Gwyn has a book in her hands it is nearly impossible to separate her from it." At her fathers words a small blush grazed her cheeks.

 _'She likes books. So we have a common interest. That's good.'_

"Now come, sit down. We are all famished." Both princesses followed the Kings order and joined the rest at the table. Gwyn sat down next to Dwalin and in front of Thorin. As soon as Dis was also seated the first dish was served and Dwalin, followed by the rest, started to eat. Conversations soon arised all around the table. Thorin listened to them with only half an ear, most of his attention was focused on the woman sitting in front of him. Dwalin and Balin had just introduced themselves and were now asking here about what she likes to do, except from reading of course.

"Well...let me think...I often spare with Baldur. For a few years he has been trying to teach me how to fight."

Thorin, and apparently the others to, were quite surprised by this. It was highly uncommon for dwarf-women to learn the art of fighting. Gwyn did not seem to like to be the center of attention and tried to play it down: "But I'm not really good at it."

"That is not true, sister dear. You have only been training for three years and are already better than most who trained way longer than you. Especially in the last few weeks you have been getting better and better." Baldur, who was obvious to his sisters discomfort, said.

"Still I have never beaten you."

"Yes, but I have more training than you and you were pretty close the last time we spared."

"Really?", Dwalin's interest was now caught, "What do you say about a friendly match?"

Gwyn looked dumbfounded at Dwalin. She did not know what to think of this offer.

"I think it is a good idea.", Thorin, who until know had been silent, managed to get the whole attention. Now it was his turn to be uncomfortable. _'Why in Durin's name did I just say that? Well, can't take it back now.'_

"I..ahem..I think it would be interesting to see how good she is. And as far as I know we have nothing in particular planned for tomorrow. And we, with that I mean Dwalin and I, could then continue showing her the rest of Erebor."

"That is a really good idea, Thorin", Thror said, "What do you think of it Gwynyver?"

Now the attention was directed back at Gwyn. "I think I'll gladly accept the offer."

At her response Thorin, who was unintentionally holding his breath, let out a sigh of relief that fortunately no one noticed.

"Good, good. Now that that has been settled we can come to the actual planning."

Thorin continued to eat. Soon he felt eyes on him and looked up, only to find Gwyn looking at him. She quickly looked away but he had still seen her. His attention was soon recaptured by his grandfather. He had no idea what the plans were so he listened carefully.

"...on the winter solstice we will hold a great ball. Gror, accompanied by his son, his wife and their son Dain, will arrive in two weeks time and partake in the celebration. Unfortunately they will only stay until five days after and there will be a feast to bid them farewell. As will be the day before your departure. The remaining days can be spend as you please, though I think that tomorrow maybe the rest of us could finish the tour around Erebor and then we could discus a few political matters."

"Seems like a good plan..." Now the two kings and his father were engaged in a conversation about what food there would be and who would come.

"So were will we meet tomorrow?" Gwyn asked. Dwalin, to whom the question was directed, looked at Thorin and waited for him to answer.

"We will be breaking the fast together tomorrow so I would suggest that we go to the training grounds together after that."

"Seems reasonable."

"Do you have your own sword with you?" Thorin asked. _'She probably doesn't even have one of her own and just uses the blunter training swords.'_

Guessing Thorin's thoughts she gave him a little smirk. "Of course I brought it with me. What dwarf would I be to go anywhere without my weapon. But if you are afraid of being cut we can use the training swords."

At this Thorin looked quite dumbfounded at her. Gwyn just kept looking him in the eyes taking a sip from her drink. A mischievous smile grazing her lips. _'Not only beautiful but also witty.'_ was all Thorin could think while holding her gaze.

Having followed their little discussion Dwalin, who was drinking his wine, hardly contained his laughter and almost managed to spill his drink on himself. He put the goblet down and wiped his mouth.

"I already like her." He boomed followed by his merry laughter.

Both Thorin and Gwyn, disturbed in their little staring contest, had to join him and laught at his enthusiastic proclamation. _'Not only you my friend.'_

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwyn's chambers, the next morning

After they had finished diner yesterday and everyone had retired for the night Gwyn sought out her father. She had needed to know why no one knew about their arrangement. In the end she found out that booth Thror and Thrain already know about it but decided to tell no one else because it would cause too much of an uproar. Of course they would respect her decision but how it seems was everyone betting on her choosing to marry Thorin. Even though she could understand their reasoning she was not pleased by it. Still, she knew it was to no avail to be mad about it and she was happy with the freedom she was given. Anyway, she was now standing before her trunk and thinking about what to wear. _'I should probably wear my leather pants. I can not fight in one of my dresses. I wonder how Thorin and Dwalin will react. Well yesterday, aside from the initial shock of course, they seemed quite alright with me fighting and they even want to train with me today.'_ Usually maids would have helped her get ready but she had send them away after they woke her up. She preferred getting ready by herself. All the maids fussing about her always made her feel like a little child. Not able to do simple things as getting dressed or brushing her hair. Luckily the maids did not take it as an insult and left after telling her that Thorin and Dwalin would be eating breakfast in two hours time. That was almost one and a half hours ago. Having finally changed her clothes she stood before the floor length mirror and braided her hair so that it would not hinder her while fighting. After fastening the end of her braid with one of her clasps she took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Being pleased with what she saw Gwyn grabbed her dagger and sword, putting the first one in her boot and buckling the other one on while making her way through the doors. _'Alright, I should make it in time. Now I only have to I find my way there. Maybe I should have told one of the maids to stay. Well, too late now. Just hope I don't- '_

"Lady Gwynyver!" Turning around she saw Dwalin walking towards her. Halting her steps she waited until Dwalin had reached her.

"Good morning Dwalin", she greeted him with a smile, "How are you?"

"I am very well and you, Lady Gwynyver? Are ye looking forward to our little match later?"

"I'm fine and...", she looked at the two gigantic axes on his back _'What did I get myself into?'_ , "yes, I am looking forward to it." She hoped he couldn't see her nervousness. Apparently she was successful. "And please, my friends call me Gwyn."

"It is an honour to be considered yer friend, Gwyn. Now come, Thorin's probably already waiting." With this he offered her his arm, which she took, and both continued their walk together.

Dining Hall

At the same time Thorin was already waiting for them at the table. It was one of his habits to be always over punctual. He had his sword with him. Like Gwyn had said yesterday, a dwarf always had a weapon with him. Even yesterday, where it would have been looked down upon to carry a sword with him, he had his knife hidden in one of his boots. It was always there, no matter where he went. Thorin did not have to wait long for them to arrive. He was about to stand up and greet them when he got a good look at Gwyn. And when he did he stopped in his tracks. Never had he seen a women wearing pants like this before. Because when they do they usually wear a kind of skirt on top of it. But she wasn't which made it possible for him to admire them. _'Her legs look really long in them. And she does have a good figure.'_ Realizing that he was staring he quickly looked away and in her face, hoping that she didn't notice it.

Gwyn's PoV

Of course Gwyn noticed Thorin staring. And when he looked up he saw this.

"Go-Good morning" he greeted them with a little stutter and a slight blush creeping up his face.

"Morning Thorin. Now let us all eat so that we can finally fight." Dwalin, who saw his friend's mishap, tried to help him. Luckily for Thorin, Gwyn put him out of his misery by following Dwalin's suggestion. Unfortunately people staring was nothing new to Gwyn. The first time she showed up like this at one of her training sessions with her brother there was a huge uproar. Almost everybody had thought that her outfit was to revealing and it took her her best puppy eyes to convince her father to allow her to train like this. By now though they were used to it. At least in Moria. _'Thorin is lucky that Baldur wasn't here. The last time someone looked like this at me in his presence it took half a dozen guards to get my brother away from him. Though I have to say that him staring doesn't disturb me. Strange...'_ The table was already laid with everything one could wish for in a breakfast. Getting hungry she said: "Well, let's start to eat then." and began scooping some of the deliciously looking food on her plate.

"Wise words" was all Dwalin said before starting to eat himself.

"Hey Thorin, ya want anything else with the bacon?"

At Dwalin's comment Thorin looked somewhat embarrassed up from his plate, which was almost full with bacon. Gwyn, whose plate already had a not so small amount of it on it, had to smile at his reaction. _'He is probably only embarrassed because I'm here.'_ Intending to help him she said "Why would there be a need for it Dwalin? Bacon is the best think there is to eat", and, to underline her point, filled the rest of her plate with extra bacon.

"Bacon may be delicious but Thorin there does exaggerate" pointing his fork at him he continued, "He eats a full plate every single morning."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I do it too, although my plates are slightly smaller."

"Ha...I can already see it. Once you two are married there will be a shortage of bacon for breakfast."

Both addressed shared an amused look at their friends words. _'There might actually be a shortage after I sta- Wait, I will not be staying here. Then why am I thinking that I will?'_ Not wanting to further deepen that thought she focused on eating the food on her plate. The bacon here was really good but it couldn't hold the water to the one from Moria. Their personal cook, a dwarf named Bret, performed wonders on the food. _'Wait till Thorin tries it - Why am I_ again _thinking about it?'_ Shaking those thoughts away she continued eating. Thorin and Dwalin too seemed concentrated on their food hence it didn't take long before everyone was finished and Gwyn found herself on the way to the training grounds. With Thorin and Dwalin at her side the people they passed did not dare to openly show their disapproval, either because of her heritage or her wish to fight, but she was nevertheless able to hear them whispering behind their back. And even though she already anticipated such actions it still hurt. Yes, what she did was not usual _'Even my looks are a problem for them! Why can't they just let it be. I already know that I'm different. It is not as if I can change_ _anything!'_ Deep in thought Gwyn didn't notice that they had reached the training grounds. Only almost bumping into Dwalin made her realize that. Looking around she saw that there were only a few other people training. And after taking a quick look at the newly arrived they didn't further heed them. _'Which is good. I don't like having an audience. And apparently there are still some people who don't disapprove of my actions and mind their own business. That's good.'_ Those people were actually not even small in number, but negative things just tend to hurt stick to ones mind more, even if there were a lot of people saying positive things. And they were the ones she considered as her people. Those were the ones she would protect, as was her duty as Princess of Moria and maybe even future Queen of Erebor. _'Why am I thinking this again? I should stop with it.'_ Looking around she took a closer look at her surroundings. There were several marked areas where on could fight or train archery and on the sides were stands with all kinds of weapons. The wall had archways in them that made the training grounds accessible from several parts of Erebor. Dwalin and Thorin, followed by Gwyn, went to one of the central areas. After putting their weapons away they all started with their individual warm ups. Gwyn did a few stretching exercises while the two others had a little fist match, which Dwalin won. After a few minutes they were all ready to start with the real training.

"Alright...I think it would be best to start slow. Maybe with a few simple attacking and blocking exercises. And then we could try it with a fight?" Thorin looked questioning at his friend and fiance.

"Aye. That's a good idea."

"Yes, I think that too." Gwyn added.

"Good then let's start. I'd say that you and me start attacking Dwalin and after a while we switch places."

Walking to the weapon stand Gwyn got her sword and walked next to Thorin who already had his weapon.

Dwalin soon followed and got to a halt before them.

"I think the best way to do this is if ya attack one after another. After all we do not wish to fight here, only train. I mean, if we would indeed fight ya wouldn't stand a chance." Dwalin said.

"My my, dear Dwalin. You really think you stand a chance against Gwyn and me together?" Crossing his arms Thorin gave his friend a challenging look.

"Ya forget, _my dear Thorin_ , I am the best ax wielder in Erebor and I have won the last few matches we had. Thinking about it, ya still owe me some ale."

Not wanting to interrupt their banter Gwyn stood silently at the side Like Thorin she thought that together they may stand a chance against Dwalin. Even though she could not be sure. She had never seen any of the both fight. And she still had great respect for his two axes. They looked like something straight from a nightmare.

Obviously Thorin had no concerns at all when he said "I'll tell you something: Gwyn and I will fight against you. And if you win my debts to you will be doubled. But if we win my debts to you will be settled AND you will owe us drinks for one night." Looking at Gwyn Thorin hoped that she agreed with his proposition. Thinking about it she did not really want to fight. But if she backed down it would seem as if she was afraid. _'And I am too much of a dwarf to accept such a blow to my pride.'_ "That is a wonderful idea. So what do you say Dwalin?"

"Aye, but only if yer debts will be tripled."

"Deal." Thorin said while extending his hand.

"Deal." By shaking his hand the bet was placed.

Gwyn and Thorin took position with their swords drawn in front of Dwalin, who had an ax in each of his hand.

"Alright, we start in three...two...one...GO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Panting both Thorin and Gwyn stood with their swords pointed at Dwalin's throat. It took them a while but they had finally managed to get him on his back.

"Well" Gwyn started to say between breaths "that wasn't so bad."

"Yes it wasn't." said Thorin with a huge grin spreading on his face.

"Why so happy?" Gwyn asked.

"Because Thorin here owes me something around a hundred beer, well at lest he used to until now."

By now Dwalin was standing again, looking not entirely happy. _'Of course he doesn't, he just lost a hundred beer. How did he even manage to get this high? From what I saw Thorin is not that bad.'_

"I am terrible at betting." Having seen Gwyn's unbelieving look he gave her the explanation.

"Aha...So what now?"

"Now we have to see witch of the two winners is better." Dwalin answered.

"You mean a match between Thorin and me?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

 _'Fighting against Thorin? Is that a good idea? I mean, he is good, at least from what I've seen. But he often leaves an opening on his left side. Maybe I can use it too my advantage.'_

"If Thorin has nothing against it I'm in."

"I am ready. Do you want to bet something?"

"Have ye learnt nothing Thorin? Do ye really want to bet again?"

 _'Dwalin's right. Thorin should really try to bet less. But I understand why he does it. It's more exciting. And I already know the perfect bet.'_

"Oh no, dear Dwalin. I think it is a very good idea and I also have a bet in mind."

Rolling his eyes at her exaggerated enthusiasm but still interested in what she had to say Thorin kept listening.

"The loser has to pay Dwalin's drinks for one night."

"Ha! That's a wonderful idea." Dwalin's mood was now on a new high because no matter who won, he would get ale.

"Are you sure that is what you want to bet? Dwalin does drink quite much."

"Yes I am entirely sure I want to do this. Unless of course you fear to lose, then we can leave out the bet."

"Of course I am not afraid of losing. I just want to give you a way out of losing money."

"Oh believe me, I will not."

"Alright, if you are so sure then, lets do it."

"Good."

"Good."

Now it was Dwalin's turn too watch his friends banter. He couldn't help but be amused at this. He could already see them when they were married, they would be great together. Thorin was really lucky, when he had told him that his father was planning to engage him with Karia Dwalin felt sorry for him. His friend would have hated every moment of that marriage. But now, with Gwyn, he could already see a mutual affection starting to bloom between them. Dwalin started making his way to the side of the fighting area and searched a comfortable place to watch the coming fight, that promised to be entertaining. How it seems not only Dwalin thought like this, there was already a small crowd gathered, first being attracted by their future king, queen and their friend fighting and now curious as to see who would win: Thorin or Gwyn? Unaffected by them Gwyn and Thorin had taken position and were about to start.

"Dwalin, would you do us the honour of counting?"

"Of course. THREE..."

 _'Alright let's do this.'_

"TWO" The crowd now joined in.

 _'Great, now we have an audience.'_

"ONE"

 _'I hope this wasn't a bad idea.'_

"FIGHT!"

Thorin attacked first. Aiming for her neck. Blocking him she got a first impression of his strength. _'Not as strong as Dwalin. Still stronger than me.'_ He kept attacking. She kept blocking, but was nearing the edge of the area. _'That's it! He wants to get me out of the ring.'_ Knowing this she now tried to get back to the center of the area. Which was harder than expected. Every time she tried to take a step towards it Thorin forced her back. Every. Single. Time. _'I can not keep up like this for long. I need to find a way past him. Now.'_ And, as if the universe had heard her plea, Thorin left his left side open while attacking. Seizing the opportunity she ducked under his sword and ran into him, knocking him down. The crowd cheered and booed in equal measures. Getting up as fast as she could Gwyn turned around, expecting Thorin still lying on the ground. But he was not. He was standing and already attacking. And so the game of attacking and blocking began anew. Both managed to land a few hits. Gwyn could already feel the bruises forming. This went on for quite a while. Until Gwyn misjudged one of Thorin's blows. She blocked it. But it was too strong. Startled by the impact she started to stumble. Seeing an opportunity Thorin, just like Gwyn before, ran straight into her, bringing her down with him. Not wasting any time Thorin straddled her waist. He pinned her arm that was holding her sword down, making it impossible for her to move. Still she tried wiggling herself free, to no success. She wanted to try and take his hand away with her free one but was stopped by his sword, which was now at her throat. Both were breathing heavily. Too tiered to talk just jet. Only staring at each other. While the two betrothed were lost in their own little world the crowed, which had gotten bigger, cheered for their prince.

Finally Thorin was the first to speak. "I think I've won."

"I don't think so." She said with a little smile on her lips.

That confused Thorin. After all she was the one with a sword at her throat. "You do know that I am holding a blade at your throat, right?"

"Yes...but if you intend to have any heirs, well, then I have won."

"What?" Slowly he followed where she was looking and there he saw it. Without him noticing she had managed to get a knife pointed at him. "How...You really beat me. Where was the knife hidden?"

"My boot of course."

"The boot..." This made Thorin chuckle, a low deep chuckle. He certainly did not anticipate that.

The crowed, still thinking that Thorin was the winner, slowly got silent. They did not understand what was happening. Dwalin was the first to notice the dagger. And he started to laugh, and cheer, really loud. Soon the rest caught on to it and not before long the whole audience was applauding. Finally Thorin and Gwyn took notice of their surroundings and, realizing that their position may be a little bit compromising, quickly stood up.

"That was great, just great lass." Dwalin was now standing next to them. "I couldn't have done it better myself. And ye should have seen Thorin's face. It was priceless."

"It was mostly luck that he did not see the dagger."

"Don't be so humble. Ye fought really well from what I saw."

"Please, you can not seriously call that good fighting." A female voice behind them sneered.

This comment made Gwyn turn around, where she met a dwarrow dame standing before her. She could have been considered good looking, with her long black hair and brown doe eyes, if she hadn't had such an arrogant air about her. _'Who is she?'_

"I am sorry, but I think we have not met yet?" It took quite some restrain for Gwyn to not get rude. She had never met her before and still that woman managed to evoke such strong negative feelings in her.

"Karia, what are you doing here?" Thorin said. He and Dwalin were now one on each of her side, almost as if to protect her. _'They don't seem entirely pleased with her presence either. And how does Thorin know her?'_

"Thorin, my love, how can you fight with someone like her? If not for her deceitful, dishonorable actions she would have lost. Of course you can not expect anything else from an elf."

 _'MY LOVE?! Why, in Durin's name, is she calling him MY LOVE?!'_ Gwyn, infuriated by her, was about to retort something but Thorin was faster.

"How dare you talk like this about her! She is your future queen!" Thorin shouted. He was looking furious and stepping towards Karia. Not wanting him to cause any problems Gwyn took hold of his arm, trying to stop him. And it actually worked, he got calmer. This outburst made Karia speechless for a moment. The dwarves, who were silently watching, were also shocked by this. They were not used to their prince loosing control so easily.

"Aye and there is nothing dishonorable about her fighting style. In a real fight ye win or ye die, and it doesn't matter how ye win as long as ye do."

Ignoring Dwalin, Karia, who had regained her posture, readdressed Thorin. "Why do you keep defending her. She doesn't even belong to us!"

"She is part of our people as much as anyone else here!" Thorin and Dwalin were now almost standing before her and, although she found it cute how they both stood up for her, she would have very much liked to tell Karia a piece of her own mind. But, knowing that it would likely end in her punching the sneer out of Karia's face she did nothing. Gwyn soon realized that there was no sense in arguing with her so she decided to end this conversation.

"Thorin, Dwalin, I think it's time that we go." Gwyn linked her arms trough Dwalin and Thorin's, they turned around and walked away, satisfied at leaving a gaping Karia behind.


	10. Chapter 10

While walking through Erebor the little group remained silent, all still processing what had happened and trying to calm down. Gwyn had gotten really annoyed by what Karia had said. Surprisingly it was not Karia's comment about her that angered Gwyn the most. No, it was how she had addressed Thorin as _'her love'._ After a while they reached a quiet place and slowly ceased walking. Gwyn still had a few questions that needed to be answered, but she didn't know how to address them. Dwalin, sensing her need to talk, said: "I think the best thing to do know is to get a drink and then answer yer questions."

"Yes, I think 'The Black Anvil' would be a good choice."

"Aye." Dwalin led the way, followed by Gwyn and Thorin. Soon they arrived at the back entrance of the inn.

"Why are we not using the main doors?" Gwyn asked.

"We get less attention this way. And the pub also has a place that is kind of separated from the rest. There we can talk."

Dwalin knocked on the door, two short ones followed by three long knocks.

"A secret code?"

"Aye. Like this they now that it's us and they'll open the door." And indeed it was not long after that a female dwarf answered. She was already older, probably nearing 300 years, and was around a head smaller than Gwyn. After seeing that it was truly them to have knocked she gave both dwarves a nice hug, obviously missing Gwyn who was mostly covered by the two standing before her.

"Thorin and Dwalin, what are ya doing here again? Shouldn't you be entertaining yer quests?"

"It is nice to see you too, Mara. And we are entertaining our quest. She is actually here with us." Stepping aside he revealed Gwyn. Mara was surprised at seeing another person with them, especially the princess.

"My lady" Mara said and bowed.

"Oh there is no need for that." Gwyn said while putting her in a standing position again. "And there is no need to 'My lady' me. I'm just Gwyn." This made Mara smile.

"So Gwyn it is. I'm Mara. My brother Moro and I own this place. Now come ye three. You're not here to stand before the door." She started going into the building. After looking at Thorin, who nudged her in the direction where Mara went, Gwyn followed her. They walked down a corridor, passing the kitchen and storage room as they went. When they had reached the door that led to the tables and the bar they did not go through it but walked a few meters to its right, where another door was. Mara opened it and after entering Gwyn could see that it led to a room with a table, big enough for about eight dwarves. One wall consisted of the bar, and, after further walking in, she could see that it was only a part of the main bar. But through the way it was constructed no one could look into the room or hear what was said. _'As long as one doesn't shout, which is unfortunately quite often among dwarves.'_ There was also a doorway, closed with a curtain, that probably led to the rest of the tavern. Also a hearth was located in a corner, with some wood piled next to it. The interior looked really nice. Even though they could have left the stone walls how they were the owners had decided to cover them with wood, that was somewhat worn down. _'Maybe a little old but that only adds to the cozy atmosphere.'_

"So...here we are. Do ya want to eat anything or only drink?"

"Only drinks."

"Good...good...I'll leave ya to it then. But don't forget to say goodbye when ya leave." With this she left and closed the door.

"Alright. Thorin, Gwyn, go on and sit. I'll get us drinks." Dwalin went to the bar and called for Moro, who was also the bartender. Turning around he addressed Gwyn, who was now sitting next to Thorin. "I forgot to ask, what do ye want to drink?"

"Oh, well, I don't really now. I have only ever drunk wine before."

"WHAT!?" Both Dwalin and Thorin, maybe Dwalin a little more, looked shocked at this.

"To understand it right, you never drank beer before?"

"No. Actually, I have never been in a tavern before. Except that one time when I was searching my brother." Dwalin, who looked almost horror-struck at her revelation, had to sit down at this comment, which got Thorin's attention and he just had to laugh at his friend's expression. Although he was soon interrupted in his merriment by Gwyn, lightly punching his side. "Come on Thorin, leave poor Dwalin alone. He is clearly having a hard time right now." She said with a little smirk of her own, which caused Thorin to erupt in laughter again and Gwyn soon joined him. After a while both just couldn't anymore for they needed air to breath. Still, Dwalin was unaffected by this outburst and still seemed to be processing what Gwyn had said earlier.

"But how-" Dwalin was interrupted by the arrival of Moro. He looked around the same age as his sister. _'Actually, they look very much alike. Except the length of their beards. Maybe they are twins.'_ After exchanging greetings Moro asked them what they would like to drink.

"Bring us three glasses of the best ale you have. Our dear princess here has never drunk it before."

"Really? Well, let me think...Aye, I know exactly the right thing. I'll be back in a moment." And indeed it didn't take long until he returned with three mugs in his hands.

"Here we go, the best ale of Erebor. Call if ye need anything else."

"Thanks Moro." Dwalin took the mugs and sat down in front of them. After giving her and Thorin their drinks both dwarves looked at her expectantly.

"Yes..."

"Go on, drink." Thorin said.

"Alright." She took hold of it and put it to her lips. _'Let's see what all the fuss is about.'_ Gwyn thought and took her first sip.

"Hm...that's really good" she said and drank some more.

"Ha, she likes it! Cheers." Now Dwalin and Thorin, happy with her answer, also started to drink.

"Now that we are all sitting, I do have a few questions..."

"Right. I imagine you want to know who Karia is?"

 _'More like why she called you '_ love' _, but...'_ "Yes, who is she?"

"Well, before we were engaged, my father and grandfather were already searching for a possible candidate for quite a while. And sometime around a year ago they decided that maybe Karia could be the right one. So they started negotiations with her father and for a while it looked as if we were to be betrothed and then married."

"But thanks to ye he doesn't have to marry that crazy witch anymore."

"I am not sure you can call her a witch, Dwalin." Even though Gwyn was still mad about her little show from before and felt something that was certainly not jealousy at the thought of Thorin almost being betrothed to her, she did understand why Karia would be angry, which she certainly was. "I mean, after all she thought she would be queen for some time now and then it suddenly isn't the case anymore.

"Ye would be right if she hadn't been like this even when the prospect of an engagement was still on the table."

"She has always been insulting people of whom she thought to be beneath her."

"Speaking about her insulting people, she said that you had defended me against her before. What did she mean by this?"

Dwalin, already knowing the story, went to the bar and called for Moro to get him another drink, already having finished his first. Thorin undeterred by this answered her question.

"She was probably referring to the day she found out about our engagement. She had stormed into my chambers and had said some bad things about you. Of course I spoke up for you."

"Why 'of course'? You didn't know me at the time."

"That was of no importance. You are to be my wife. It is my duty to protect you, no matter against what."

"So you only do it out of duty?" _'I should have known.'_

"At that time, yes. But now there is more than just duty. I really like you and I do not want to see you get hurt." Gwyn would not have believed him, after all they had known each other for less than a day, but looking into his eyes she could see nothing but sincerity.

"I...Thank you." She whispered. She wanted to add that she too had started to like him, even after such a short time. But his eyes seemed to hold power over Gwyn, hypnotizing her and making her lose herself in them.

Thorin in return found himself in a similar position. Since the moment she had glanced into his eyes he has been hold captive by hers. He didn't hear her speak nor noticed when she stopped. The only thought occupying his mind was that her eyes looked like the night sky shining with stars.

In the meantime Dwalin who, after getting his drink, had decided to stay at the bar and see how Thorin handled the situation. His first comment about duty had Dwalin cringing inwardly. He couldn't imagine women liking such talk and apparently Gwyn really didn't. Nevertheless Thorin managed to save it. By now they were sitting so close to each other that they were almost touching and by the way they were looking at each other there would be a wedding sooner rather than later. Unfortunately they had to eat lunch with the rest in an hour and they were all still wearing their training attire. Which meant that Dwalin had to shake the two love birds out of their little world. Thorin and Gwyn did seem quite shaken at first but soon regained composure. After paying, Thorin insisted on covering it all, the three made their way to the back door, not forgetting to say goodbye to Mara and started walking towards their quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

Early afternoon, the same day

Thorin was sitting in his favorite armchair before the fireplace with a book in his hands. He was waiting for Balin and Baldur to arrive. There was a meeting scheduled about some minor trading agreement between Erebor and Moria and as heirs Baldur and Thorin were expected to be there and Balin usually went to most meetings, finding them interesting. Alas, that meant he couldn't show Gwyn around Erebor but Dis stepped in. _'They have probably already started by now.'_ Anyway, Balin, Baldur and Thorin had previously decided that in the time until the meeting Thorin would change out of his training attire and when it was time they would go together. With Thorin's rooms being the nearest to the King's he was to be the last one to join their little procession. Because he still had had some time until then Thorin had decided to spend it reading. However his mind was not able to focus on the story for it was occupied by the previous events of the day. A quite eventful day. When he had suggested training together the day prior he had not thought it would lead to this. He had expected to do a little bit if sparing, a little match and be done with it. Not having such intense fights. And she had surprised him too. Her fighting skills were more than good, what she missed was only experience. If it hadn't been for that little mistake during their fight he did not now if he would have managed to get her on the ground. _'Great. Now I have a picture of her pinned down beneath me in my mind.'_ Thorin had no problem conjuring this image for when it happened he had memorized every single detail of it. And he could not deny to have looked more than once at her bosom, even more pronounced through her heavy breathing or having savored every moment where he had hold her hand, having contact with her smooth skin. Still what captured him the most were her eyes. _'I could probably spend the rest of my life looking into them and I would die a happy dwarf. Or hear her laugh, that is a good option too.'_ Sighing he decided that there was no chance that he continued reading so he put his book aside and leaned deeper into his armchair. He had to admit it to himself, he was highly attracted by her. However attraction was not all he felt. He didn't know what it was, but there was something. _'Maybe even...Nah, that can't be. We have known each other for less than a day.'_ Still, her sole presence managed to make him happy. Even now, only a few hours after having seen her last he wished she would be here, with him. A picture was already forming in his mind of him and Gwyn, sitting in his armchair. Her head rested on his shoulder as he had a book in his lap. It seemed as if they were reading it to each other. _'She did say she liked books. Maybe I could show her our library. I'm sure she would like that...'_

* * *

Baldur's PoV

He was walking with Balin towards Thorin's chambers and Balin had just informed him about what exactly had happened at the training. Gwyn, Dwalin and Thorin had only told them that Gwyn had won a match against Thorin, which made him proud, he had trained her after all, and that there was a little dispute with someone called Karia. But how it seems it was not 'little'. When he had heard how his little sister had been insulted Baldur was tempted to go and tell that dwarrow dame a piece of his mind. But the detail that interested him the most was Thorin's reaction. Apparently he almost lost it while protecting her but Gwyn had managed to calm him down. This caused gossip about how there was more between the two betrothed than just an arranged marriage. _'Of course one had to be a blind elf to not see that. I just hope Gwyn wont be too stubborn to admit it. Although, thinking about it, she is the most stubborn person I know and she had taken it to her head that she wouldn't marry_ _him. Well, those next few weeks are going to be interesting.'_

By now the two dwarves had reached the Prince's chambers and Balin, after greeting the guards, knocked. Shortly after the doors were opened and Thorin stepped out. Now complete they could make their way to the meeting.

* * *

In another part of Erebor

Dis was showing Gwyn the Market Street of Erebor. Actually, it was more like a main street with many side-streets leading off of it. All kinds of vendors were selling their goods, from various pottery, to tailors, who had dresses ranging from being covered in precious stones to simple work outfits on display, and merchants selling weapons and armory made in the great forges of Erebor. There was even a second floor with bookstores, art- and glazier's workshops. And all around were dwarves buying, bargaining or just strolling around, like the two princesses. One could occasionally also spot a few human merchants, trading their goods against others which they would sell in other cities. Of course there were also a few food and drink stands. From one of them they had gotten some pastries and were now strolling through the market. While eating and looking at the merchandise Gwyn's mind wandered off to what had occurred earlier that day. It had started off quite good with her and Thorin winning against Dwalin. The both of them had made quite a good team together. And then of course the fight against Thorin. Which she surprisingly won. But that was not the most memorable thing that had happened. It was more the position in which they had ended the match that occupied her thoughts. Even now, some hours later, only thinking about the position in which they had ended the fight made her blush. She had never been that close to a dwarf before, not counting the training sessions with her brother. And although she wished that it would have made her feel uncomfortable she couldn't deny to have rather enjoyed the feeling of his weight on her. _'Ugh...and that is not even the worst of it. Thorin_ is _fairly attractive, that I cannot deny.'_ The thing Gwyn still didn't understand was why she was so jeal _\- 'No, not that, just upset'_ by Karia calling him _her_ love. _'Why do I even overthink it that much. In one month I'll be on my way back to Moria where life will continue as before. I'm only sorry that Thorin is left in the dark about it.'_ She kept on debating in her mind for a little while until Dis suddenly grabbed her hand dragged her into one of the stores. As it turned out it was a clothing store owned by the Royal family's personal tailor, a dwarrow dame called Tila. And, to be honest, Gwyn would have never guessed her to hold such a position. Tila was the complete opposite to their tailor in Moria. She was young, always smiling and wearing the most colorful clothes Gwyn had ever seen, while still looking fashionable. Apparently Dis wanted to see how far her dress for the Yule-ball was. Soon Gwyn was sitting in a separate room, watching Dis who was now wearing her nearly finished dress discussing a few minor details with Tila. It was already a beautiful dress. The colour was of a deep bordeaux red, which went perfectly with her black hair, and it had a high waist. And of course it was adorned with jewels, emeralds to be precise. It looked really good on her. She had had good ideas when ordering it. This reminded Gwyn of something...

"Tila, I have a question..."

"Yes, Gwyn?"

"I know it is only a few weeks until the Yule-ball, but would it maybe be possible that you make me a dress that I could wear?"

"Wait you still don't have a dress?" Dis, who had already ordered hers months ago was a little bit surprised this. "Why?"

"Well that's actually a funny story. You need to know that I did have a dress. To be exact my father had gifted me one on my birthday, which was not a long time before we came here, and he wanted me to wear it. The problem was that I didn't like it but also didn't want to tell my father. So my friend Giva, who is also my personal maid, and I came up with the idea that we would _'forget'_ to pack it and leave it in Erebor. We then only forgot to pack a dress in its stead so now I don't have one.."

Gwyn looked somewhat embarrassed at Dis and Tila, who were having a good laugh at the princess' tale.

"I know, it was not the best of plans."

"No it really wasn't."

"Dis is right, but you are lucky. Except for Dis' dress I have finished all my other orders for the time being so I should be able to make yours."

"Thank you. You are amazing, truly. I don't want to know what my father would say if I showed up at the ball with one of my simple dresses."

"There is no need to thank me, I know I am amazing." Tila said with mock arrogance. "We just have to decide on what the dress will look like."

"Oh, yes. I love designing dresses. I can help designing it, right?" Now it was Gwyn's turn to look amused at Dis, who resembled a kid who got a present.

"Of course. I say you change out of your dress and the we can start."

"Good idea." Dis said and raced into the changing room.

* * *

After a long time Dis and Gwyn left Tila's shop. It had taken them quite a while until the final draft for the dress was finished, but it was worth it. The dress promised to be stunning. She only hoped that Tila managed to make it in time. They had scheduled a fitting in a weeks time. Until then she had to wait and see. It was already late and most shops were being closed, so Gwyn assumed that they would return to their chambers but Dis insisted on them going to the upper level, saying that she knew a bookstore that was still open, and who was Gwyn to say no to books. So they were soon standing amidst huge bookshelves, browsing for new volumes to read. Because the store was still open for a few hours the princesses decided to take each a book, go to the worn looking armchairs cramped in a corner of the store and read for a while. At least Gwyn thought it had been only a while until someone clearing his throat made her look up from her book and she noticed Dwalin standing before her. He was trying to give her a stern look but failed because he was too amused at what he saw.

"Yes?"

"Dear Gwyn, do ye know what time it is?"

"Probably something around late afternoon." Dis said whose attention was now too on the newly arrived.

" _'Late afternoon'_ ye think? Well then let me tell ye something, it's almost dinner time."

"WHAT?" both princesses exclaimed, shocked at how they didn't notice the time flying.

"Aye, and if I wouldn't have noticed the two of ye missing and decided to start looking for ye, ye two will be late, again."

"You have our thanks Dwalin. But now come, we have to go." In less than a second Gwyn and Dis were standing and walking towards the entrance of the shop, where they payed their books and made their way towards the dinning hall with Dwalin in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day...

Thorin and Dwalin where again on their way to the training grounds. This time whitout Gwyn, much to Thorins regret. They had already agreed to train with some dwarves of the kingsguard and it would have seemed strange to bring her along. On top of that Dis had planed to do something with her. Still, he would have prefered to spend the time in her company. Espacially because since that wonderfull short moment where she had layed beneath him and later in the tavern where she was seated so close to him, looking at him, she was all he could think about. Even now he was so absorbed with these thoughts that descending the stairs he missed the last step and only Dwalin's quick reflexes saved him from a bloody nose and the emberassement of making a fool of himself.

'Thank you my friend'

'Ye're welcome. But where, by Durin's beard, is yer head Thorin? Is something wrong?'

'I was just momentarilly lost in thought Dwalin. It happens sometimes, even to me. But come, we have someplace to be.'

Dwalin, regarding his weak attempt to change the subject only with a raised eyebrow continued to inquire:

'Aye it may happen to that ye are _momentarilly lost in thought_ but ye have been like this the whole morning. So care to tell me what is on yer mind?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing ye say?'

'Yes nothing. Now can we please continue?' Thorin asked for by now they had stopped walking. Fortunatley they were in a rather secluded area of Erebor, yet Thorin could not help to look around, making sure that nobody took notice of them. He was not really used to talk about what he felt. Not even with Dwalin who was his brother in all but blood.

'Aye we can go...' Thorin already continuing on their way, 'After ya tell me if what or better said who is on yer mind happens to be a certain red headded princess whom ye are about marry.' and was startled by the rest of his sentence.

'No!' Maybe he said it a little bit to enthusiastically.

'Thorin...'

'I said-'

'Thorin'

'I-'

'Thorin don't be such a stubborn mule!'

'I am the Prince of Erebor and not-'

'Thorin!'

'Alright yes, it's her I am thinking about! I can't stop thinking about her. Especially since yestetday where ' Thorin baraley managed to stop himself befote saying something truly embarassing. But by the look Dwalin gave him his friend knew what he was referring to.

'It is compleatly normal for ye to be so taken with her. I mean we did get a good look at her yesterday and by what one could see-'

Before Dwalin could finish his sentence he found himself pushed against the wall with a furious looking Thorin before him.

"Do.Not.Finish.That.Thought."

Putting his hands up Dwalin tried to pecafy him"Thorin I meant no harm. Ya know that. Gwyn is too good a lass for me to disrespect."

This seemed to calm Thorin enough for him to realize what he was doing.

"I am sorry Dwalin. I know you mean no disrespect. It's just, well, I don't like you talking like this about her..."

"Ya care about her don't ya?"

"That obvious?"

"Ye had me pinned against a wall."

At this Thorin let out a short snort that was followed by Dwalin's laugh. Worn down by this strange situation and whitout really thinking about it the prince asked what had been on his mind for the last day:

"Do you think she likes me as well?"

"Of course she is. Even a blind could see it. Her actions reveal."

"But how can you be so sure? How can you know that her actions are not just her making the best out of the situation? I just want her to be happy here. To feel at home."

"Then do something for her."

"What?"

"I may have an idea..."

In another part of Erebor

Dis and Frerin had decided that Gwyn and Baldur had to get a tour of Erebor. The first half of the day they had continued to explore the various marketstreets of Erebor where Baldur and Frerin kept complaining about the two princesses spending to much time admiring every single bookstore and after a quick lunch they decided to finally go to the heart of every dwarven kingdom. The forges. It had been quite interesting, seeing the differences and similarities between Moria and Erebor. Ther were huge anvils and hammers meant for bigger pieces but also smaller ones for more precise work. It was mesmetazing watching how metal was formed and bend to the will of the smith. But it was around dinnertime, after they agreed to head back, when the most interesting part of the day happened Frerin had decided to pull a prank on one of the goldsmiths working there. Gwyn had to admit, it was truly a well conceived one. When they were passing said goldsmith, who had been currently working on a broken box, trying to open it, Frerin had told them to hide behind a pillar and watch. It was quite a sight: the future King of Moria, his sister and the two youngest royals of Erebor struggling to all fit behind one pillar. But what happened next was even better. The smith had managed to break the opening mechanism of the box and was lifting its lid when suddenly a bunch of spiders shot out of the box right on the poor dwarfs face. He screamed like a little girl. The princess and princesses where rolling with laughter and only stopped when the smith, remembering from whom he had gotten the box and hearing laughter, screamed Frerin's name from the top of his lunges. On top of that he started coming to where they where hiding. Maybe it wasn't so well thought out after all. Anyway, they all started running as if their life depended on it, and, being a few centuries younger than their pursuer, they managed to shake him off.

That had been a few hours ago. Now they were all sitting and eating dinner. Gwyn was talking with Dis about the books they had gotten the day before, of course both were almost finished with them, when Thror started speaking to Frerin.

"How was your trip to the forges today, laddie?"

After sharing a quick, knowing smile with the other three Frerin said: "It was nice, grandfather. We actually had a lot of fun."

"A lot of fun you say...good...good..." To be honest, Gwyn had a bad feeling about the way Thror was speaking "You know, only a few minutes before coming here Master Frey, one of our most respected goldsmiths, came to me and told me something peculiar" _'Oh no, not good, not good at all'_ "he said that a few days ago you gave him a golden box that couldn't be opened anymore and asked him to repair it. And today, when he had finally managed to do it you know what happened? Spiders came shooting out of the box! Spiders, Frerin, Spiders! Is there anything you have to say to this?"

Everyone was looking at the young dwarf who was trying to disappear in his seat. When it was clear that he wouldn't answer Thror spoke again, this time not angry but disappointed.

"Did I not tell you to stop doing those things?"

"And how it seems you were not alone" Bor added. _'Aaand we're doomed.'_ "Master Frey said that after the incident he saw four figures running away. He identified them as Frerin, Dis and my own two children. I am truly disappointed in you."

The four culprits hanged their heads in shame and no one said anything until young Frerin gathered the courage to speak and stood up.

"I - We are truly sorry however it was no ones fault but mine. I had planned this alone and it was only a coincidence that Baldur, Dis and Gwyn where there when the box opened. I just told them to hide behind one of the pillars and watch. They did nothing else and shouldn't be blamed for my actions." His courage seemed to have left him after his statement the young prince fell down on his chair.

"We appreciate what you just did, son" Thrain started. "But..." Bor continued "Baldur, Gwyn and Dis were certainly aware that something would happen with the box when you told them to watch, am I right?" the king asked them.

Two quiet "Yes father" and one "Yes sir" came as an answer.

"Yes I thought that much. And am I correct in assuming that you did not think of helping the poor goldsmith?" Bor said.

Again the previous answers were heard.

"What you did is not befitting of dwarves in your position. Frerin's punishment has yet to be decided. As for the tree of you, we thought that if you behaved like dwarflings you may as well be treated as such. You will join Frerin in his daily studies. Maybe that will make you learn proper behavior."

The next morning

Gwyn was having a wonderful day. She had been swimming with Giva in a lake near Moria. They had found this place roughly ten years ago when they were searching for a picnic place. Since then it had become their secret spot. Anyway, she was now lying on the shore, letting the sun beams dry her skin. It was completely peaceful. She could her the birds singing a sweet tune and feel the sun on her skin. Until there was something blocking it. And the underground also felt kind of wrong. It was way too hard for grass. Opening her eyes she saw the reason why. She was no longer lying next to the lake but in a hall of stone with Thorin on top of her. 'Why am I here... wait there was a fight we were fighting with a huge crowd watching' but looking around she saw that no one was there. Only her and Thorin, pinning both her hands above her head. And he was watching her, his eyes roaming her body until finally setting on her face. Only now did she notice that she was not wearing her fighting attire but the underclouths in which she swam earlier. Which was not appropiate. Not at all. She should feel uncomfortable, she should push him off and cover up but found herself unable to take her eyes off of him. And he was coming closer and closer. And his eyes were fixed on her lips. And he surely would not, but his were almost touching hers. And -

She was sitting wide awake in her bed. Realisation dawning on her that what had happened was a dream.

'Why am I dreaming such things. I shouldn' t-I will leave in a few weeks time.'

This and many other simar thoughts crossed her mind. Still there was somewhere deep in the back of her mind disappointment at him not having finished what he -' How can I be disappointed at that. He is handsome with his raven black hair that contrasts oh so nicely with his ice blue eyes and then there is his wonderful voice and - Alright he may be more than handsome but that DOESN'T mean that he should be kissing me.'

This back and forth would have continued for quite a while if not for a knock on the door interrupting it.

"Yes?" she asked, happy for the interruption. Her thoughts were starting to focus too much on Thorin's physique for her liking.

"My lady, you have to open the door and get ready. I have breakfast with me and soon the lessons will start."

 _'Ugh...right.'_ "Come in." After standing up Gwyn tied her dressing gown around herself. The maid ' _I believe Torvi was her name'_ put the breakfast tray on the desk that was on one side of the bedroom and set out to make the bed. The breakfast was nothing exceptional, some eggs, orange juice _'Although I have no idea how they managed to get oranges in the midst of winter'_ and a good portion of heavenly beacon. Gwyn started eating. Soon Torvi was finished with tidying the room and asked which dress she should prepare for Gwyn. After deciding upon a simple green one Gwyn finished eating and, with her maids help, got dressed. For her hair she decided to have a simpler version of the style she had first worn in Erebor: two small braids on each side of her face which were pulled back and braided together into a four strand braid.

"Where exactly do I have to go?" Gwyn asked. She had learned from her previous mistake and did not wish to rely on a conveniently appearing Dwalin to find her way.

"I'll walk you to it Milady. It is not far."

"Thank you Torvi. Well then, lead the way."

The maid, followed by Gwyn, made her way around a few corners and finally stopped before a plain set of wooden doors.

"Here we are Milady. Now you just have to knock."

"Thank you again Torvi."

"It was my pleasure to help." With this she took her leave.

 _'Great, now I have the pleasure of attending school again. Best to just get it over with.'_ Gwyn knocked on the door. Soon a muffled "Come in" followed and she stepped into the room. It was similar to a study with all its books and maps but the thing marking it as a place of learning was the chalkboard on one wall and the few desks and chairs positioned before it. The first dwarves she saw and greeted were Baldur and Frerin, who were already occupying one of the desks and looking as if they could fall asleep right there. Then, turning a little, she saw an old dwarf with hair as white as snow and body bend with age sitting on a chair before the chalkboard facing the desks. _'Must be_ _the teacher.'_

"Good morning sir" Gwyn said with a courtesy.

"Ah good morning my dear" he said. And although his appearance would have suggested otherwise his voice was strong and his eyes spoke of a sharp and clear mind. "You must be Bor's daughter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You must forgive me for not standing, the years have not been too kind with my back. But now come, take a seat. We are almost complete and can start today's lesson."

Following his orders Gwyn chose the desk behind Baldur's and Frerin's. There were two chairs for each desk and each spot had a quill and some parchment for taking notes. Not really wanting to converse with the two dwarves sitting before her, and them appearing to still miss bed too much, she started scribbling down some sketches to pass her time. After a while there was another knock on the door.

Looking up she expected to see Dis entering but was quite surprised to find Thorin standing in the doorway, who after greeting Master Aldo, _'Apparently that's his name'_ made his way towards her.


End file.
